Batman V Superman: Re-imagining
by SteveDragon
Summary: A story with characters and locations based on the movie with a few extra added. This is based in a universe where the movie did not happen, rather it takes a different path. A darker path.
1. Chapter 1

"This is suicide, Master Wayne!" Alfred screamed as Bruce climbed into his bat suit. His glistening armour had recently been created out of the strongest earth metals, lined with diamond and so heavy even the great Batman had to use a support enhancing machine with it.

"Alfred, he is no longer the hero he was. This day was always in the horizon" Bruce screamed back.

"He is a god!" Alfred warned.

"And I shall kill him" Bruce said as his suit was finally on. He hurried across the bat cave and stepped into the Batwing, ramped up this time for his encounter with the god.

"Don't do this Bruce, he is not our enemy..." Alfred pleaded.

"He was not our enemy when he came to us on this planet Alfred. He definitely has become one now" Bruce replied as the modified Batwing took to the skies.

As the Batwing rose an explosion filled the cave. The wall heated up as a red beam pierced the waterfall. Batman screamed as his Batwing climbed I tot he air, dodging the red beam of destruction. The red caped super-being followed, leaving a destroyed cave behind him. As the cave collapsed, Bruce heard Alfred scream.

"No!" Batman screamed, in pain and agony. He flew his Batwing across the skies of Gotham. His anger building and his pain growing. He had not believed what he had said to Alfred completely, till the alien had killed the only family he had left.

...

This was not how it was supposed to be. Only the Bat was supposed to be hurt. Superman had seen him flee, as his loyal servant perished. Oddly, Clark did not feel much remorse at this death. The people of Gotham had gone too far. The Batman had gone too far. They would suffer, and this was only the first strike.

Soon, a time would come when his conscience could be completely buried and then Gotham would burn. But today an innocent had died and the Clark Kent in him would not allow him to stay in the god-forsaken city for any longer.

Superman flew back to Metropolis and into his former apartment, the things were still the same. No one had dared to come here except him. And he came here only for a few minutes every day. He thought back to how a few days ago Martha had implored him to come back. But it had been too much, and he was not ready yet.

Clark looked around, but everything reminded him of Lois. He left the apartment yet again, knowing he would return the next day only to leave over and over as he had been since the incident. Things would never be the same for the Man of Steel ever again.

Superman did not stay in Metropolis much longer after that. He flew off, away from Metropolis, away from Gotham to the one place that really mattered now. The only place where he could be truly free.

In the Sahara Desert his followers waited. Guns hoisted and war-ready, the Red Capes prepared for a war. A war against the government. A war against those that did this to her.

Superman descended to the underground bunker, built even to withstand his force and power. Inside lay a freeze chamber, which he gazed upon every day.

Superman looked at Lois inside the chamber, noticing once again her faint heartbeat and breathing. His eyes moistened like they usually did. The cuts in Lois' head were very clear. The injuries had almost killed her.

"I will make things right again Lois" he mumbled.

...

Luthor looked at the smoke and fire rising in the horizon in Gotham.

"There goes the Batcave" he grinned to himself, followed by a maniacal laughter. He was overjoyed to see his master plan coming together so well.

"I think they will be coming to see me very soon. Especially the bat" Luthor exclaimed. He jumped back into his tower. He skipped down his stairs, flipping out his cell phone and calling his assistant ,"How's the kryptonite coming along?"

"It's about to reach the city, sir" she replied.

"Reroute it to Gotham" Luthor said.

"Yes, sir. Anything else?" she asked.

"Oh, and get me Bruce Wayne on the line" Lex said, thinking of the hilarious look Wayne would have on his face when Lex revealed he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello...hello? Anybody there?" Luthor spoke into his mouthpiece.

"Are you sure he has picked up the phone?" he asked to his assistant who nodded affirmatively.

"Hello Mr. Luthor, this is Bruce Wayne..." Bruce began, hiding the pain.

"Or, as I like to call you, the Batman" Luthor interrupted.

Silence on both sides. Luthor giggled and then stopped and then giggled again. Bruce was in shock, he just stood in Wayne Manor. He felt his heartbeat rising, panic gripping him. He almost called for his butler, before realising Alfred was dead. Only one question,one word, escaped Bruce's mouth. "How?"

Luthor was overjoyed at this reaction. Just as he had expected, the Dark Knight had panicked and had asked the question.

"Well, I have my sources, would you please join me in LexCorp Tower. We have a common enemy and an enemy's enemy is your friend. Oh, and my deepest condolences on the death of your faithful butler, Late Alfred Pennyworth"

An hour later Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne, the richest men from their sides of the bay were deep in discussion.

..

"Sir, it's the President" a soldier said to Superman.

"Of the United States?" Superman asked. The reply was affirmative.

As soon as the phone was taken the President's voice was heard ,"Come back. Kal-El, we humans need you. The United States requests you..."

"No" Superman replied with determination.

"Then we have no choice. You and your organisation the Red Capes are declared enemies of humanity. All personnel are requested to use deadly force as the penalty for destroying all that you have destroyed is certainly death" the President said.

The phone was cut. The President took in a sharp breath. The voice on the intercom spoke again, only one word this time, "Kaboom"

...

The news was filled with images of the big explosion that destroyed the New Heights Hotel, recently inaugurated by LexCorp. Among the dead were the President who had been in a conversation with Superman.

It was believed that the alien had somehow done this after audio footage was released by the Daily Planet, with the President's last words being, "Then we have no choice. You and your organisation the Red Capes are declared enemies of humanity. All personnel are requested to use deadly force as the penalty for destroying all that you have destroyed is certainly death"

The acting President decided to honour the dead and a squadron of fighter jets were assigned with a search and destroy mission to find the base of the organisation, the Red Capes where Superman could supposedly be found.

Diana Prince watched from her hotel room as this unfolded on the news. Superman was a public enemy. He had stumbled. He had lost his way. Now he had become the evil that had to be turned or destroyed.

...

Luthor smiled. The pieces were in place. Diana Prince, Batman, The US Armed Forces, The Red Capes and his secret weapon in case it all went south. He looked at the painting in his room.

"God came from atop us, and soon the Devil will too..." Lex remarked.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce Wayne stared at the ship as it moved into the port. The White Portuguese was carrying something very important and vital for his plan, a plan he thought would ensure the survival of the human race. Bruce Wayne watched as the ship's hold opened and a green, glowing tock came into view. Bruce straightened his blazer. The war had been brought to him, and now it would be won.

Bruce reached the Manor with a truck carrying the mineral. He immediately set down to his lab to weaponise it. His bat-cave was destroyed but he still had the Batwing, the new suit, the Bat-mobile which had somehow survived and his lab inside the Manor. A smaller version of his experimental wing in the bat cave, but one that would work just as well for what he had in mind. His new suit would not only be made of the greatest metals of Earth, it would very soon have another, much more effective mineral.

After a few hours of testing, he had lined his suit with kryptonite. It was truly an anti-superman suit now. But that was not enough for Batman, the kryptonite was powerful but he had a feeling he would need more. This was enough to fight Superman but to kill him, Bruce needed not only armour but weapons of kryptonite.

...

"We are ready for war" the man told the alien.

Superman looked at him. His eyes showcasing anger, pride, sadness, grief and the most human of all, fear. Fear that Lois may never awake. Fear that top these loyal followers would die. Fear of the green mineral that had been rumoured about and most of all, fear that he was wrong.

But fear is what he hid the most effectively as he said, "Move towards the bay, take over Metropolis and Gotham. Both have betrayed me"

"Sir, we have also received this video" the man added, leaving a device with the video playing. In it, a man dressed in black and wearing a cape followed an elderly woman. Martha Kent was walking across the road on a dark evening when the Batman swooped in and carried her off. That's all Superman could see. It happened very fast. The rage overtook Clark Kent. He flew into the air, screaming in anger, flying towards Gotham at a very high speed.

The video looped and began again, showing the same scene. The strange thing was the time shown on the top corner was 7:09 PM. The same time the kryptonite was being unloaded.

...

Diana Prince rushed towards the edge of the building and jumped. The pursuers could only watch as she fell down towards the bustling Metropolis traffic. But as they peered down, she seemed to have disappeared.

Diana Prince clung on desperately to the wall of the glass LexCorp Tower. She slid down and onto the ground within seconds, sure that if anyone had seen her then the person would keep quiet so as to not reach an asylum. She had gotten the drive with the information. The drive with the secret to Lex's greatest weapon which was to be released in a few weeks, enough time to make a bane.

...

Lex Luthor picked up the gun and shot a few shots into the chair.

"I gave you one job. You couldn't do it" Lex said. He had given him the simple task of protecting the disc. The simple task of safeguarding his ultimate weapon. But the man had failed and someone had copied it. The next shot was right into the man's skull.

"Clean up this mess. We need the weapon early now. Idiot. We have no time, tick tock tick tock" Lex said to the others. His orders were carried out immediately. The body was taken to the lab and Lex's room cleaned.


End file.
